In an electric or electronic component, a multi-conductor in which a plurality of conductors, or traces, are arranged on a member is connected to other multi-conductor. For example, when a circuit board having various electronic parts packaged thereon is connected to another circuit board, multiple conductive traces are formed on the one and the other circuit boards, respectively, and two end portions of the multi-conductors are respectively connected to each other to connect the two circuit boards.
Various connection methods such as soldering, compression connection, connection using a connector, or the like, are considered for connection of such a multi-conductor. However, in recent years, as the main body of electric and electronic apparatus has become thinner and smaller, width and separation of conductors have become increasingly small, and existing connection means are not optimal.